


Ice Cream Vigilante

by Miikado



Series: Hijack Shorts [7]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Customer!Jack, First Meetings, Ice Cream Clerk!Hiccup, Jack saves the day, M/M, This is a tiny little cutesy prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miikado/pseuds/Miikado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hiccup had agreed to fill in for Astrid at her job at the local ice cream parlor, he had expected countless hours of catering to bratty kids' every whim. What he hadn't expected, however, was to get nearly assaulted by an angry patron, and have his ass saved by a very handsome white-haired customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Vigilante

**Author's Note:**

> Short story that'd been forgotten somewhere on my laptop, based on a tumblr prompt I saw a while back. Enjoy!

Hiccups was going to throw up.

His stomach was twisted in a knot, and as he felt his insides twisting and churning he knew that at any second now he was going to projectile vomit onto the perfectly tailored suit of the man who was currently busy screaming bloody murder right in his face.

All things considered, it had been a shitty day from the start.

He had been woken up at dawn by a distressed call from Astrid begging him to fill in for her at the ice cream parlor where she worked during the summer. After she had—gently and without so much as a threat, mind you—reminded him of the many many times she had saved her best friend's skinny ass from one thing or another, the boy had found himself standing behind a counter stuffed inside a mud-brown work uniform that itched all over, with a ridiculously colorful apron and ugly hairnet shoved in his hands.

Many spilled ice creams and whaling children later, a man in a dark suit and expensive-looking watch had walked in demanding to be served an espresso of grinded arabica beans with no milk and no sugar. After a very unsuccessful attempt to explain that, being an _ice cream_ parlor, the shop sold exclusively _ice creams_ , Hiccup was suffering the wrath of this visibly unsatisfied customer. His perfectly composed face was now bright red and twisted in anger, and his neatly folded tie was even hanging loose and crooked. The man gestured widely, nearly knocking over the decorative ice cream cones on the counter, as he let out a long string of insults all generally revolving around the unfortunate cashier's incompetence.

Hiccup, on the other hand, was completely frozen. If his face was pale with dread, his ears were burning a crimson shade from the embarrassment of being yelled at in front of the dozen other customers waiting in line. His palms were sweaty and although he did try to apologize countless times, the best he could articulate was a stuttered mess. He had no idea how to calm down the man, or at least get him to go scream outside.

When Hiccup reached a hand to catch—for the fourth time—the plastic beaver mascot that had been knocked off the register, the man gripped his hand and forcefully pulled it over the counter, knocking the wind out of the boy as his chest hit the register. The brunet's breath caught in his throat in fright as the man shoved him back and forth in his fit. Hiccup tried pulling his hand back, voice squeaking as he pleaded to be let go off, but to no avail.

Suddenly, a third hand appeared out of nowhere, seizing the customer's hand and peeling it right off Hiccup's wrist. The man in the suit cried out in pain as his arm was twisted back, far out of reach from the counter.

« Hey buddy. » Someone said, and Hiccup finally tore his eyes away from his aggressor to look at his savior. He was a boy around the brunet's age, although a bit taller than he was. His hair was bleached bright white, matching his pale skin. The boy's arctic blue eyes were narrowed in anger as he glared at the other customer. « I don't know what your problem is, but I doubt that manhandling the cashier will solve anything. You're taking up everyone's time, so we'd all be grateful if you got your precious coffee from the Starbucks across the street, and shoved it up your ass. »

The white-haired boy let go of the other man, whose outraged cries only doubled—although this time he had taken a step back.

It took twenty more minutes until the parlor's manager called security and the man was escorted out of the shop, yelling about a lawsuit. By then, most of the customers had left, and Hiccup was granted a short break to cool down from his fright.

He was still sitting in an isolated booth, in the corner of the shop, when someone flopped on the seat opposite of him. Hiccup lifted his head and saw the same white-haired boy from earlier, grinning widely at him with two ice cream scoops in his hands.

« Hey. » He said. « The shop offered me this to apologize for the fuss. » He nodded towards one of the scoops. « I thought I'd get you one, you look like you could use a little pick-me-up. I hope vanilla's alright with you, I didn't know what you liked. »

The boy slid the ice cream across the table, before holding out his empty hand.

« I'm Jack, by the way. »

Hiccup shook his hand, although a little hesitantly. « Hiccup. » He said quietly, eyes looking down towards the scoop in front of him.

« Your name-tag says 'Astrid'. » Jack pointed out, an amused smile on his lips.

« I—err, I'm filling in for a friend. »

They fell silent again, and although Hiccup was mentally wallowing in his inability to hold a proper conversation, Jack didn't seem bothered in the least. He simply savored his victory ice cream, enjoying the calmness of the shop.

It wasn't until his untouched ice cream was half melted that Hiccup finally dared to speak.

« Thanks for earlier. » He said.

Jack looked up, visibly beaming now that the other boy seemed comfortable enough to talk.

« It's no problem, that guy was a stubborn asshole. » He said, and lips twisted in a pout. « I regret not having landed him a punch or two before he left. »

Hiccup chuckled, picking up the plastic spoon and stuffing some ice cream in his mouth.

« I'm serious! » Jack exclaimed, but his laughter told otherwise. « How much of a dick do you have to be to attack someone when they've obviously done nothing wrong? » His smile turned into a flirtatious smirk, and he added. « And even if it had been your fault, who could get mad at such a cute cashier? »

Hiccup choked on his spoonful of desert, and when he lifted his head, Jack was hiding his heavy blush behind his hands.

« I'm so sorry I didn't mean to say that! » He sputtered. His face shot up in horror. « Not that I don't think you're cute—I do! But that's not why I helped you before or anything, I swear! I just— » His face dropped on the table, and Hiccup heard him mumble a few apologetic words.

Jack took a few deep breaths, and lifted his head to look at Hiccup again, looking hopeful.

« What I meant to say was; If you don't have any other plans, do you want to grab a drink someday? »

The brunet watched him in amusement. Seeing him now, blushing and stuttering, Jack seemed like a completely different person from the one that had saved him earlier. And, truth be told, Hiccup found it endearing. Biting his lower lip, the shorter boy stood up, leaving the booth without a word.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't find Jack's dejected look adorable.

The white-haired boy stared at his hands on the table, disappointment obvious on his face. Just as he was about to stand up and leave, a paper towel was pushed in front of him by a freckled hand. Jack looked up in confusion, finding Hiccup smiling at him softly with a faint blush on his cheeks. With another glance, Jack realised that on the towel were scribbled the digits of a phone number.

« I get off in twenty minutes. » Hiccup said, looking away. « Wait for me in the rest room? »

Jack beamed.

Hiccup went back behind the counter, face burning in embarrassment now that Jack was out of sight. He tried to focus back on the register, mindlessly pressing buttons at random.

Maybe he'd have Astrid to thank for today, after all.


End file.
